This disclosure relates generally to tracking devices, and more specifically, to the wireless configuration of tracking devices.
Electronic tracking devices have created numerous ways for people to track the locations of people and/or objects. For example, a user can use GPS technology to track a device remotely or determine a location of the user. In another example, a user can attach a tracking device to an important object, such as keys or a wallet, and use the features of the tracking device to more quickly locate the object (e.g., if it becomes lost).
Tracking devices have a limited power supply, and the tracking device consumes power in order to operate the features that allow a user to locate the attached object. By default, these tracking features can consume power at a constant rate, which can lead to the power supply being depleted more quickly.